The invention relates to an output reel module for use with taper apparatus for packaging computer chips.
The present invention provides a multiple output reel module for use with a device that produces a flexible output media. The module includes a base, first and second spindles supported by the base, a reel mounted onto each of the first and second spindles for rotation therewith, and a mechanism for moving the first and second spindles into and out of a loading position. The module also includes an attachment mechanism attaching the output media to the spindles that is in the loading position. The module also includes a reel motor selectively rotating the spindles that is in the loading position, such that the output media is loaded onto the reel in the loading position.
Once the reel on the first spindle is loaded, the module automatically actuates the mechanism for moving the spindles, and moves the first spindle out of the loading position and the second spindle into the loading position. The attachment mechanism automatically attaches the output media to the reel on the second spindle when the second spindle is in the loading position, and the reel motor automatically loads the reel on the second spindle with output media after the output media is attached to the reel.
The module may also include a cutting mechanism for cutting the output media between the reels on the first and second spindles prior to loading the reel on the second spindle with output media. The module permits the automatic loading of a second reel of output media while an operator sees to replacing the full reel on the first spindle with an empty reel.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.